Little sister
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Based on a prompt by an Anon on tumblr "Could you please do one where izzy is in danger and Alec realize that he need her and that he negleted her that he act like he love a lot more jace than her please that would be so kind of you !" so here you go!


Alec and Izzy had had always loved each other but their closeness was tricky at times. Alec had always felt protective of all his siblings but he knew Isabelle could handle herself. He didn't have to worry about her because if she got into any trouble she could either charm or fight her way out of it. And she usually enjoyed doing so.

Jace was the real one to look out for. He took risks, broke rules, flung himself into every deep end of danger that he could find, which meant Alec had to go in and help him out, every time.

So, when Izzy got cornered on a hunt, he didn't initially notice.

Jace had kicked the hornets' nest and angered a nest of vampires, eager to use up his endless reserve of energy on kicking some ass. Their intel had said that five or so vampires resided in the nest and had been draining mundane's for weeks, so it was an official mission but Alec really wished Jace would show a little decorum.

By the time they got in there, they realized it was closer to fifteen vampires but they were lucky because the sun was still barely up. Alec took out five of them with just an arrow to the wall, allowing a shaft of light to pour through. But the others were craftier and once the sun went down they had full range of the whole street if they so wanted.

Alec was taking down vampires with his arrows, while watching out for Jace, who insisted on taking on more than he could handle all at once. Alec was constantly having to shoot the bloodsuckers down just moments before they got to Jace's neck because he'd always have his hands full with one of the others.

"Thanks Alec!"

"Watch your six, Jace. I don't want to have to be carrying you home just because you couldn't wait for more intel."

Jace's laugh was interrupted when a scream pierced the air.

"Alec!"

Jace carved through the vampires around him so he could follow as Alec sprinted over to where the scream came from.

"Izzy!" He was terrified. Her scream sounded so desperate, she was so scared and he hadn't been there. He was supposed to protect her and now he couldn't even find her. Fuck.

He kicked a vamp off him and fired an arrow through its chest before leaping onto table to find his sister. He couldn't see her anywhere until she called for him again, weaker this time, and he saw a group of vampires huddled around something on the floor.

His chest seemed to burn as rage filled him. How dare they touch his little sister. He killed every one of them, Jace standing back in awe at the pure hatred coming from each arrow and each swing of the blade.

Once they were all dead he threw down his weapons and knelt beside Izzy. She was limp on the floor, head turned to the side to present the bite mark on her neck, flowing blood. She was pale and unconscious, looking so small and fragile even in her black fighting gear.

Alec ripped the bottom of his shirt, pulling off strips to use as bandages, and pressed them to her neck as she whimpered softly.

She was covered in blood; her skin was cold and her breathing shallow. Jace gently picked up one of her arms and pressed a hand over her wrist where another bite mark flowed red.

"We need to get her to the institute."

Alec sniffed, trying to blink his tears away.

"We need to stop the bleeding first and get her stable, moving her could…"

Jace put a hand on his shoulder, as Alec continued treating Isabelle.

Along with the bite mark on her neck and wrist she also had a fair amount of bruising and a cut on her side.

Alec cursed.

"Her arms broken too."

This was all his fault. He should have gotten more intel before going in, he should have been watching her, he should have been the leader he was supposed to be.

Izzy groaned weakly as Alec braced her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy. It's okay now, I'm here."

He moved as carefully as he could and pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest to warm her up and elevate her to stave off shock. He wouldn't take his eyes off her as he spoke to Jace.

"Call Magnus, we need a portal."

The blonde nodded and pulled out his phone. Magnus was there within the minute, talking softly as he approached.

"How is she?"

"She's going into shock, she needs blood and warmth."

The warlock nodded and tried not to be offended by the way Alec refused to look at anything but his sister.

"She's too weak to portal right away, we'll have to provide those here before we bring her to the institute."

Alec held a hand out, it was stained in blood and vampire ash but it was strong and sure.

"Give her my strength."

"Alexander."

"Please. Magnus. She needs me." He held her closer to him, and thrust his hand out again.

Magnus sighed and took it, using his magic to draw strength from Alec and give it to Isabelle, sending extra magic into her to warm her up and relieve her pain. Izzy already looked a little better, her face now relaxed and breathing a little more even, and Alec pressed a kiss to her hair.

Once she was stable enough, Magnus opened a portal and ushered them all through, watching Alec carefully as he carried his sister. He brought her straight to the infirmary, placing her in a bed and wrapping blankets around her before allowing the Nephilim version of doctors to come and set up a blood transfusion and cast for her arm. He sat by her bed the entire time, drawing runes on her and holding her good hand.

Jace and Magnus stood back, knowing she was the only thing Alec could focus on right now. And he stayed there all night, sitting by her side, and taking care of her, apologizing over and over for not protecting her. When she finally woke up he had practiced the speech enough times to say it in his sleep, if he ever let himself have one.

"Izzy, by the angel, thank god you're okay. I'm so, so sorry I didn't protect you. I always have to worry about Jace, and you always have yourself handled, you don't need me. And- I'm sorry. I should have been looking out for you. This is all my fault."

She was still weak and in pain but she lifted her hand and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"I forgive you. But Alec, I'll always need you, you're my big brother. I know you have a boyfriend now and you and Jace have the Parabatai bond but I'm always going to need you."

Alec scooped her up into his arms and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her further.

"I know, I'm sorry. Izzy, I promise I would never love you less than anyone else. I just know that you don't need me as much. But I promise I'll talk to you more, and I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your big brother no matter who else I have in my life and I'll always be here to protect you. I love you so much."

Izzy usually did have herself handled but with so much else for Alec to worry about he often forgot she needed help too. Most of the time, she consoled herself by seeing it as a compliment, that Alec didn't watch her so closely because he thought she could do anything. Which was true, but hearing this, hearing Alec say that he would always love her, and no less than he loved Magnus or Jace, it meant so much to her.

And being in her big brother's arms was the best way to heal from a vampire attack, his warmth and strong hold making her feel as safe as she'd ever been.

"I love you too Alec."


End file.
